Snow
by cleotheo
Summary: When it snows a week before Christmas it's the perfect time for two year old Lyra Malfoy to enjoy her first experience with snow. However, Lyra isn't at all sure about it and not even her parents can convince her to give it a chance, so it falls to her big brother, Scorpius, to convince Lyra that there's nothing better than playing in the snow. Fluffy, festive Dramione One-Shot.


**A/N - This is the first of my festive one-shots for this year. All of them are fun, fluffy and lighthearted - and I hope you enjoy them. Now onto the festive fluff of Snow.**

* * *

"It's snowing!" Six year old, Scorpius Malfoy, called excitedly as he raced downstairs for his breakfast a week before Christmas Day. "Mummy, Daddy, it's snowing," he yelled, barrelling into the kitchen.

"We had noticed," Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy, drawled. He was sitting at the kitchen table, helping his almost two year old daughter, Lyra, with her breakfast.

"Can we build a snowman?" Scorpius asked, bouncing up and down on his toes.

"After breakfast," Scorpius's mother, Hermione Granger, said, urging her son to sit down at the breakfast table.

"And then can we build a snowman?" Scorpius asked, sliding into his seat.

"We can," Draco confirmed with a nod of his head. "What do you think, Lyra? Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Yes," Lyra replied, nodding her small head enthusiastically.

"We can all go out together," Hermione said, sliding a hot bowl of porridge in front of her son and sitting down to her own breakfast.

Scorpius wolfed down his porridge as quick as he could, before jumping from the table and pressing his face against the glass doors that led to the back garden. Scrambling down off her father's knee, Lyra trotted over to her brother and following his lead, pressed her own nose up against the glass. Unlike Scorpius, who'd experienced snow before and loved nothing more than playing outside in it, this was the first time Lyra had seen the white substance, or at least it was the first time she'd seen it when she'd been old enough to understand what it was.

"Before we go outside, I want you both wrapped up," Hermione ordered as she magically cleared up the breakfast dishes.

"I don't want to wear gloves," Scorpius pouted as his mother corralled him from the kitchen towards the front hallway.

"There's no going outside unless you're wearing gloves," Hermione warned. "It's too cold to go outside without them, and you're certainly not playing with the snow in bare hands."

"I don't like gloves, they make my hands sweat," Scorpius argued.

"Better sweaty hands than frostbitten fingers," Hermione retorted, refusing to budge on the topic of gloves. She had no problems with the children going out and playing in the snow, but they were going to be well wrapped up before they set foot outside of the warm, toasty house.

While Draco got an excited Lyra ready, Hermione battled with Scorpius to get him into his winter woollies. Aside from his wellies, which had golden snitches on them so he loved wearing them, he grumbled about everything else Hermione made him wear. He repeated the fact the gloves made his hands sweat, he accused Hermione of trying to strangle him with his green scarf, he claimed his hat made his head itch and he announced that his coat was the wrong colour and he didn't like it.

"If you don't stop complaining, we'll stay inside and not build a snowman," Hermione warned her son.

"But Lyra wants to build her first snowman, don't you Lyra?" Scorpius called, grinning at his little sister.

"Yes," Lyra replied, smiling back at her brother.

"Sneaky little sod," Hermione muttered, knowing full well that Scorpius was using his little sister's first experience of snow as emotional blackmail on her.

"We need hat and scarf for the snowman," Scorpius informed his mother as she and Draco began to pull on their own coats and boots. "And a carrot for the nose, and something for eyes and buttons."

"Okay, I'll go and get the snowman supplies. Draco, you can take these two outside," Hermione said to her husband.

While Hermione began to sort some bits and pieces out for the snowman, Draco took the children back through to the kitchen. The second he opened the sliding glass door, Scorpius bolted out and went running into the snow with a loud yell. However, Lyra paused on the threshold of the door and glared at the glistening snow with her piercing grey eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Draco asked, crouching down beside his daughter.

"Snow's cold," Lyra answered with a shiver.

"That's why we're all wrapped up," Draco replied, playfully tugging on the pom-pom attached to his daughter's pink hat. "Once you're outside playing, it won't feel so cold."

"Don't want to," Lyra said stubbornly, shaking her little head.

"You don't want to go and play with Scorpius?" Draco asked, pointing to where Scorpius was picking up heaps of snow and throwing it in the air.

"No," Lyra replied with a pout. "I don't like snow."

"At least come out and try it," Draco urged, moving past his daughter and into the freshly laid snow. "See, it's fun," he called, picking up some snow in his gloved hand.

"No," Lyra repeated, refusing to budge from the doorway. "Snow's bad. I don't like snow."

Despite Draco's cajoling, Lyra refused to budge from the doorstep. She even refused to pick up some snow to see what it was like. She just remained standing in the doorway, her arms crossed stubbornly in front of her body, a determined look on her face. Even though she was a bit of a Daddy's girl, it was clear that not even Draco's charms were going to persuade her to give snow a chance.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked as she arrived carrying a small box full of things they could use on the snowman.

"Lyra doesn't like the snow," Draco explained.

"Why not, sweetie?" Hermione asked, crouching beside her daughter.

"It's cold," Lyra replied. "My nose is cold."

"I can warm your nose up," Hermione said with a smile as she gently rubbed her daughter's nose with her glove covered hand. "See, all warm and toasty. So are you going to come out now?"

"No," Lyra answered. "I don't like snow."

"But what about Scorpius?" Hermione asked. "Your brother needs your help to build a snowman. Don't you want to build a snowman?"

"Not in the snow," Lyra replied. "Can we bring the snowman in?"

"No sweetheart, snowmen live outside," Hermione replied. "Come on, just give it a try. It's not that bad when you're outside and having fun."

"I don't like snow," Lyra growled yet again as she stood her ground and refused to let her mother persuade her to venture outside.

"I think it's safe to say she's not a winter person," Draco chuckled as his wife joined him outside in the hopes of urging Lyra to join them. "Not that I can blame her, I'm not a fan of the cold either."

"You don't like the heat either," Hermione argued. "You're always complaining about how hot it can get when we go on holiday."

"I'm not a natural summer person," Draco retorted with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

"You just like to complain," Hermione snorted.

"There is that," Draco agreed with a slight smirk.

"Idiot," Hermione muttered as she turned back to their daughter. "Come on Lyra, you're missing all the fun."

"No," Lyra called back, shaking her little head in downright refusal.

"Hey, what's going on?" Scorpius called as he came bounding over to his parents. "Are we building a snowman or not?"

"Your sister doesn't like the snow," Draco informed his son. "She's refusing to leave the house."

"Come on Lyra, I need your help," Scorpius said, making his way over to his sister.

"It's cold," Lyra protested.

"Yeah, but when we're finished we can have hot chocolate and marshmallows," Scorpius replied with a grin. "Don't be scared Lyra, I'll be with you all the time," he said, holding out his hand for his sister. "Please."

Both Draco and Hermione expected Lyra to prove just as stubborn for her brother, but after some careful consideration she placed her small hand in Scorpius's larger one. With Scorpius's urging she cautiously stepped out of the house and into the snow. As her foot sunk into the fairly deep snow she let out a squeal of shock, but Scorpius kept hold of her hand and reassured her that she was okay.

"That's the way Lyra," Scorpius grinned at his little sister. "Come on," he urged, leading her further away from the house.

"I don't believe it," Draco muttered, watching his two children with a slightly open mouth as Lyra happily trotted along in the snow holding onto her brother's hand. "She wouldn't do that for me."

"You clearly don't have that magic touch," Hermione chuckled, slipping her hand under Draco's arm. "Obviously Scorpius is the one she needed to help her."

"I could have held her hand in the snow," Draco pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's still Daddy's little princess," Hermione laughed. "But I think you're going to have to accept that she also worships her big brother. And if Scorpius says it's fun to play in the snow, it's him she's going to believe."

"I bet it doesn't last," Draco said. "She'll go running back inside with the cold, long before we make a snowman."

"She's not going back inside until Scorpius does," Hermione predicted. "Look at them, they're having the time of their lives."

Draco had to admit that they did look to be having fun, and less than five minutes after venturing outside, Lyra was cautiously picking up the snow in her hands. Once Scorpius had gotten his little sister acclimatised to the snow, he then began teaching her how to build the perfect snowman.

"He may look like me, but at times like this, you can see he's your son," Draco laughed, hugging his wife as they watched Scorpius issue orders to his little sister.

"Are you saying I'm bossy?" Hermione asked with a pout.

"Don't worry, I get off on being bossed around," Draco laughed. "Although, I did mean that Scorpius is a perfectionist like you."

"No, you didn't," Hermione retorted with a light-hearted smile. "You meant he was a bossy little thing, like me."

"Okay, maybe I did," Draco conceded. "But he's having fun."

"So is Lyra," Hermione remarked, watching in amazement as her daughter helped Scorpius push a snowball around the garden to use as a body for the snowman.

"I can't believe that less than half an hour ago, she was refusing to come out in the snow and claiming that she hated it," Draco said.

"The power of big brothers," Hermione chuckled.

"It's his Malfoy charm," Draco said proudly.

"You mean the same charm that failed you?" Hermione teased. "Because you couldn't get Lyra to come outside."

"That's because she is just as stubborn as her mother," Draco retorted. "But I would have charmed her eventually. I charmed you, didn't I?"

"I only agreed to go out with you because I felt sorry for you," Hermione teased. "You must have asked me out dozens of times in our seventh year, and eventually I decided to put you out of your misery."

"You were just playing hard to get," Draco argued. "You liked me, I knew you did."

"Maybe just a little bit," Hermione conceded with a smile. "Not that it really matters now. The important thing is that I did agree to go out with you."

"And here we are now, with two little terrors," Draco said with a warm smile as Scorpius and Lyra crept past them pushing a snowball that was rapidly becoming bigger than Scorpius.

"Two little terrors that might need our help," Hermione said, just as Lyra almost fell over from the effort of pushing a snowball that was larger than she was.

"Hold up," Draco called to the children as he let go of Hermione and stalked towards his two children. "This is getting too big for the pair of you. Let me take over."

"It's not big enough yet," Scorpius informed Draco as he took up position beside the snowball. "Keep pushing, Daddy."

"Yes sir," Draco muttered as he did exactly what Scorpius told him and pushed the base of the snowman around the garden until Scorpius was satisfied.

"You put the body over there," Scorpius ordered, pointing to a patch of snow they hadn't yet used. "Lyra's going to help me with the head."

Calling for his little sister, Scorpius set off making the head with Lyra's help. When it was big enough, Draco then used magic to place it on top of the body and make sure it was stable. While Draco and the children were sorting the snowman, Hermione retrieved the box of bits and pieces she'd gathered to use to adorn the snowman.

"Here we go, use what you want from here," she said to the pair as she handed the box over to Scorpius.

"Slytherin or Gryffindor scarf, Lyra?" Scorpius asked, pulling two scarves from the box.

"Slither," Lyra cried, clapping her mitten covered hands together in joy at the sight of the green and silver scarf.

"Why is everyone in this family a Slytherin?" Hermione asked with a pout as Draco helped the children drape his old school scarf around the snowman.

"We're Malfoys, and Malfoys are always Slytherins," Draco shot back.

"I'm a Malfoy, and I'm not a Slytherin," Hermione argued.

"The only thing that stopped you being an actual Slytherin in school was your blood status," Draco said. "In every other way, you're very much a Slytherin, Hermione."

"I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment," Hermione frowned.

"Considering I'm a proud Slytherin, it's a compliment," Draco replied, flashing Hermione a grin before turning back to the children. "Okay, what's next?"

"A hat," Lyra cried, handing her father a green hat with a dragon face which had once belonged to Scorpius.

"What's wrong with that other hat?" Draco asked, spotting one of his old hats in the box.

"It's ugly," Scorpius replied with a sneer, picking up the furry hat Draco had owned as a teenager. "Our snowman isn't going to be ugly."

"That's you told," Hermione laughed as her husband placed the chosen hat on the snowman's head.

Using the other things in the box, the snowman gained eyes, a waistcoat, a smiling mouth and some buttons. When it was finished, Scorpius and Lyra stepped back to admire their handiwork, while Draco and Hermione applauded their efforts.

"Can you make it dance, Daddy?" Scorpius asked.

"Dance?" Draco questioned.

"I want to dance," Lyra cried as Scorpius grabbed hold of her hand and began to wiggle her from side to side.

"Come on, let's dance," Hermione laughed.

Using their combined magic, Draco and Hermione brought the snowman to life and charmed it to dance with Scorpius and Lyra. Hermione then used her wand to channel a local wizarding radio station, and with Christmas music belting around the garden, the Malfoys danced with their snowman.

"I love snow," Lyra cheered as she danced with her big brother.

"I thought it was cold," Draco remarked with a laugh.

"Snow is fun," Lyra giggled.

"What a change of mind," Draco laughed to Hermione. "This morning snow was a terrible thing."

"It's amazing what a morning making a snowman can do," Hermione chuckled. "I think it's safe to say that our daughter is a fan of the snow."

Hermione's words proved to be true as when it came time to head indoors, Lyra didn't want to leave her snowman behind. In a matter of a couple of hours she'd turned into a proper little snow cub, and in the end it was Scorpius who persuaded his sister it was time to go back inside.

"We can make another snowman next time it snows," Hermione assured her daughter as they headed back into the house to spend the rest of the day in the warmth.

"Now?" Lyra asked, her grey eyes shining brightly at the thought of getting back into the snow.

"Not now," Hermione replied. "Another day. For now, let's stay inside and spend the afternoon beside the fire."

"Come on Lyra, we can find some snowman cartoons to watch," Scorpius urged as their parents divested them of their winter coats and outerwear.

"I love snow," Lyra cried happily as she trotted after her brother.

"What's the betting we have to make another snowman tomorrow?" Draco asked his wife as they also removed their coats and boots.

"Just as long as the snow's gone after a couple of days," Hermione replied. "I don't think I could cope with making a snowman every day."

"Take them to the manor and let father help them," Draco suggested with a laugh. "Just think of the army of snowmen they can make at the manor's grounds. It should keep them busy until Christmas."

Thinking that sending the children to the manor for an afternoon in the snow could be something to keep in mind for when she was busy with Christmas preparations, Hermione headed into the front room with her husband. Scorpius and Lyra were already looking for a Christmas cartoon to feature a snowman, and when they found one, they happily settled down for an afternoon in front of the television. Although all Lyra could talk about was the snow and how soon she could get back out into it again. She may have been wary at first, but thanks to her big brother, Lyra had discovered that snow could be fun. She was definitely a fan, and luckily she had years of playing in the snow with Scorpius to look forward to.

 **The End.**


End file.
